In ophthalmological research and practice an extremely wide range of measuring devices are employed in order to measure properties of eyes. With many of these measuring instruments, electromagnetic radiation—in particular, light—is beamed onto and/or into an eye to be examined, and the influence exerted on the electromagnetic radiation by the elements of the eye and/or the influence exerted on the eye by the electromagnetic radiation is/are ascertained, in order to be able to draw inferences as to properties of the eye and, in particular, pathological changes. For example, for the purpose of preparing a refractive surgical treatment of an eye it is necessary to examine the reaction to light stimuli of the eye to be treated. In particular, a displacement of the pupillary centre as a function of the pupillary diameter, the so-called pupil-centre shift, has to be ascertained, since the pupillary midpoint customarily serves in refractive surgery as reference point for eye-tracker systems and for the positioning of an ablation profile. For such measurements of pupil-centre shift, a pupillometer described in US 2008/0309870 A1, for example, may come into operation.
Measurement data generated by ophthalmological measuring instruments must in many cases be checked and verified by appropriate reference measurements. Furthermore, reference measurements are required for calibrating the measuring instruments or in connection with the development of new instruments and measuring techniques. For measuring instruments, the functional principle of which is based on the examination of the influence exerted on electromagnetic radiation beamed onto and/or into an eye to be examined by means of substantially static elements of the eye such as, for example, the cornea or the lens, for this purpose models of the eye that are described, for example, in DE 10 2006 030 574 A1 or in WO 2009/129829 A1 may be employed, which, inter alia, include simulations of the cornea and of the lens of a human eye. The simulations consist of a synthetic material that has been doped with scattering substances in order to imitate the scattering properties of the real prototypes. However, by reason of their static structure these known eye models are not suitable to be used for reference measurements with a pupillometer that serves to examine the reaction of an eye to light stimuli, i.e. the influence exerted by light stimuli on the pupillary diameter and on the position of the pupillary centre.